Undisclosed Family
by SG1Lover14
Summary: Who is Helen Magnus, and what does she have to do with Samantha Carter?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Sanctuary. This is AU, in which Ashley Magnus never got changed by the Cobal, the Cobal was still defeated, and John Druitt still died because of the elemental.

Dr. Helen Magnus was sitting in her office looking at a picture of a young woman, as she did quite frequently. Ashley, Helen's daughter opened the office door, and walked into the room before Helen could put away the picture. "Who's that Mom? She looks just like you"

"She is someone I once knew. I have not seen her in many years." Helen said sadly, looking up at her daughter. Helen had tears in her eyes, and was quickly brushing them away, in an attempt to keep her pain to herself.

"What's wrong Mom? You never cry, who is she?" Ashley said genuinely worried about her mom.

"This is Samantha, your half-sister." Helen told her matter-of-factly.

"Half-sister? Why didn't you tell me before? Where is she? Can I meet her? Why were you crying?"

"A number of years ago, before I brought you to term, I met a young man. Jacob was his name. He was a very sweet man, who was in the Air Force. We began to spend time together, and soon I fell for him. It was then that I realized I must tell him my story. We were very happy for many years and had two children. Samantha, and Mark. All was well, until the Cobal started to hunt me. Samantha, Mark, and I were traveling in the car, when the Cobal caused an explosion. I pulled the children to safety and got to Jacob as quickly as I could. We both decided that the welfare of the children must come first. He took them and informed them that I had perished in the car accident. I have not seen them since. I have tried to follow their careers, however I lost track of Samantha some years ago." Helen explained.

"So, you haven't seen or heard from them in years? And they think you're dead?"

"Yes. A few years later I brought you to term. Even with what the elemental and your father did at Whitechapel, I loved him deeply. I think that I always will, but Jacob was different. He was a caring, kind, protective man that was very easy to fall for. The love I feel for Jacob is not as it is for John, but John has perished. As terrible as it is that he is not with us any longer, he at least died to protect his family." Helen told her daughter.

"You should call him. Tell him you want to see him and Samantha, and Mark again. The Cobal are gone, and we can protect them against anything else if we need to. Besides, I really want to meet them." Ashley told her mother.

"Do you think they could ever forgive me?" Helen asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm sure they will, I mean you did it to protect them and keep them safe. They have to see that. But you won't know for sure unless you call him."

"I have searched, and could not find any trace of Jacob, or the Military Base he was stationed at. I remember a friend of his George Hammond, they used to serve together. Perhaps he will know how to reach Jacob." And with that Helen went to her computer to search for any information on George Hammond. When she saw that he was the base commander at the same base Jacob was stationed at last, she knew that he was her ticket to getting ahold of Jacob. With that she picked up her phone and dialed the number. After navigating through the switchboard, and being placed on hold about four times, she finally was able to speak to George.

"Hammond." George said into the phone.

"Hello, is this the George Hammond that served with Jacob Carter?" Helen asked.

"Yes, this is, who am I speaking to?"

"My name is Helen Magnus. It is imperative that I speak with Jacob on an urgent matter. How may I reach him?"

"Well, he's out of the country on a mission at the moment, and communications are difficult. I can't contact him without a very good reason. What is this about?"

"It is a personal matter. I understand the difficulty of your situation, however if you are able to contact him please pass on that I must speak to him urgently. He knows how to contact me."

"Allright, I'll see what I can do. You said your name is Helen Magnus right?"

"That is correct. Thank you." With that she hung up the phone and hoped that Jacob would get the message. After hanging up the phone George went down to the Control Room to put a call into the Tok'Ra.

"Sargent, dial the Tok'Ra."

"Yes, Sir." Walter Harrimon said, as he started the dialing procedure. "Wormhole established Sir."

"Tok'Ra base this is Stargate Command, please respond." Hammond spoke into the microphone.

"Stargate Command this is Tok'Ra base, we read you loud and clear. What's up George?" Jacob asked.

"I received a phone call from a Helen Magnus. She said she needed to speak to you urgently about a personal matter." George said matter-of-factly.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for the message George." Jacob said, wondering what could have happened to cause Helen to call. "Tok'Ra over and out." With that the transmission ended, and the gate shut down.


	2. Chapter 2

One hour later the Stargate activated. Upon hearing 'Unscheduled Off World Activation' General Hammond rushed into the control room. "It's the Tok'Ra Sir." Sgt. Harrimon said.

"Open the Iris" Hammond said as he went down to the gate room. Jacob stepped through the gate, and Hammond gave the order "Defense Teams stand down." Turning his attention to the person that just emerged from the gate "Jacob, it's great to see you."

"You too George. Listen, let me make that phone call, then we can catch up."

"Not a problem Jake. Feel free to use my office." Hammond said as Jacob started walking down the corridor to General Hammonds office. Once there he shut the door, sat down in the big chair, picked up and dialed the phone. After two rings a woman answered,

"This is Helen."

"Helen, its Jacob. Is everything alright?" Jacob said, sounding very worried.

"Do you remember me telling you about the embryo I put into stasis all those years ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I brought her to term a number of years ago, after the accident."

"Straight to the point. Nothing has changed."

"I was looking at a picture of Samantha this morning when Ashley, my daughter came in. I told her what had happened and she wanted me to contact you. Honestly I have missed all three of you so very much over the years." Helen said speaking from her heart. "Can I see you Jacob? Can I see our children?" She asked hopefully.

"What about the Cobal? They are the reason we did this. Sammy's a big girl, but Mark has a family. They're civilians." A very worried Jacob said.

"The Cobal have been defeated. They are no longer a threat."

"There are still agencies that would try to kill or capture you and Sam, but we all miss you…Are you near Colorado Springs?"

"I can be there in an hour. We can meet at the park we used to take the children to."

"Alright. I will see you in an hour with Sam." Jacob hung up the phone, and went to talk to Sam.

"Opening the door to Sam's lab, Jacob said "Hey Sammy. How about giving your old man a hug?" Sam turned and looked up at him with a surprise look on her face. She got up, went to her father and gave him a hug.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Sam said, pulling away to look at him.

"Someone I haven't talked to in years called. She wants to meet you. Get changed. I'll meet you topside in forty minutes." He said seriously.

"Are you going to tell me who we're meeting?" Sam questioned.

"It's better that you hear it from her. Forty minutes Sam." Jacob said, and he left the room to change himself. Sam tried not to think too much about the woman that they were going to meet. Instead she finished the project that she was working on, got changed and went to meet her father.

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary Helen hung up the phone, and went to find Ashley. She was right where Helen thought she would be. They Gym. When Helen entered the room she spoke loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to shout, "Ashley, get cleaned up, and pack a bag. We are going to Colorado Springs."

"Really? You talked to him?" Ashley asked excitedly.

"Yes, and we are meeting Jacob and Samantha in one hour."

"Ok. I'll be five minutes." Ashley said rushing out of the room to pack and get cleaned up. Ten minutes later they both were packed, in the car and on the way to meet the Carter's.


	3. Chapter 3

Helen and Ashley pulled up to the park, and saw a blonde and an older gentleman sitting at a picnic table with their backs to the parking lot. Helen and Ashley got out of the car, shut the door, and started walking over to Jacob and Sam, Helen in the lead. "Jacob?" Helen asked as her and Ashley approached them. Jacob and Sam turned to look at Helen and Asley.

"Helen." Jacob said as he got up to give her a hug. Jacob turned and looked at Sam, who was staring wide eyed at Helen. "Please sit down." Jacob said as he motioned to the table.

"Samantha. How you have grown since the last I saw you. I know what it is that you are thinking. That I look and sound exactly like your mother."

"Yes, but that's impossible. She died years ago."

"There is more to the story. The car accident was anything but accidental. It was on purpose."

"You mean she was murdered?"

"More like attempted murder. Your mother escaped the explosion, and then proceeded to your father." Helen explained, noting the shocked look on Sam's face.

"We talked, and decided for you and Mark's protection that we would say that she died that day. There were some organizations that would do anything to hurt her, even if it meant hurting you kids." Jacob added.

"Are you guys trying to tell me that my mother is alive and sitting across from me right now?" Sam asked, trying to process the possibility that her mother might be alive.

"Yes Samantha. I am your mother. And this is Ashley, your half-sister."

"Oh my God….." Sam said, tears streaming down her face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I got that you were trying to protect me, but I needed you growing up. I still do." She took a deep breath.

"I am sorry that I hurt you, I was doing what I thought was best." Helen told Samantha sincerely.

"What do you do for a living? Air Force right?" Ashley asked.

"Yep, Air Force. Deep Space Radar Telemetry. How do you know that?"

"Jacob was Air force, and it fits. Besides, Mom checked up on you."

"You can get arrested for that."

"Nah, Mom has connections." Ashley said, waving her hand as if it were nothing.

"What connections do have that would prevent that?" Sam questioned Helen.

"That is a long story Samantha." Helen replied.

"It's Sam, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I will tell you something that few people in this world know. It started in 1873 at Oxford. I acquired a vial of ancient untainted Vampire Blood. I derived a serum from the sample. Four of my colleagues and I injected it, and each of us received a different gift. We were known as The Five. Nigel Griffin received the gift of Invisibility, James Watson's mind grew to new heights, John Druitt could Teleport, and Nicola Tesla received the most interesting gift of all. The serum brought to life the latent genes of the Senguine Vampiris, Vampires. I received the gift of Longevity. I am 165 years of age."

"Wow. That's incredible. Wasn't John Druitt the main suspect in the Jack the Ripper case?"

"Yes, he was Jack the Ripper. An abnormal latched onto him during teleportation. It caused him to turn evil for a time, until Nicola tried to kill him by electrocution. By doing so, it drove away the Abnormal."

"Abnormal?" Sam asked.

"Abnormals are creatures that most people believe to be mythical or fairytale creatures. Bigfoot, Mermaids, HAPs and many more." Helen explained seeing Sam's eyes light up with intrigue, and not fear.

"He's my Father." Ashley said, wanting her sister to know the truth.

"That had to have been hard at first."

"Yeah, but he wasn't that bad."

"I'd love to tell you what I do for a living, but I can't without authorization." Sam tried to explain, hoping that they would not be upset with her.

"I could make a phone call, but I do not want to make you uncomfortable."

"I don't mind, Mom. If I can call you that.." Sam trailed off.

"Of course Samantha. You are my daughter after all. Call me whatever you are most comfortable with." Helen said with a smile.

"Why don't we head back to my place, and I can make us some tea."

"Tea? You definitely are a Magnus." Ashley said laughing, looking between her mother and sister.

"That sounds wonderful. We will follow you." Helen said as everyone got up, and headed to their cars, and caravanned to Sam's house.


	4. Chapter 4

As everyone entered the house Sam showed them to the living room as she went into the kitchen to make some tea. Helen, Jacob, and Ashley all sat down on the couch. A few minutes later Sam emerged with a tray containing a tea pot, tea cups, sugar, cream, honey, and cookies. She set them down on the coffee table, and sat down on a chair facing her family. "I didn't know what you liked in your tea so I brought an assortment of things. The tea is one of my favorites, a black tea called Golden Monkey."

"I am sure it is wonderful then. I love most teas." Helen said as she reached for a cup, cream, and started to pour her tea. When she had her tea in hand everyone else followed.

"I don't want to sound dense, but why now? Why after all these years did you reach out to me? Why not when I got deployed to the Golf, or when I almost died a few years ago, when Dad was sick, or even anytime in the last few years when I have been struggling to make the toughest decision in my life? You weren't here when I needed you, and now you think you can waltz in and everything will be ok?" Sam said practically screaming and crying at the same time, having finally processed the news of her mother's return.

"No, I did not expect everything to be all right. Especially right away. I know I was not there then, but I do plan on being here now. I did not want to risk your life, and now I see that you have not really been living. You have not allowed yourself to feel happiness, or to love for fear that it will end in sadness and pain. That, however is not always the case. You deserve more Samantha." Helen told her.

"Well, you sure hit that right on the nose." Jacob said matter-of-factly, looking up to see Sam's angry face.

"Dad!" She exclaimed.

"No, Sammie. I am tired of you being miserable. I don't think anyone is really worthy of you, but Jack sure is the only one I trust with your life…and your heart." Jacob told her honestly.

"Who's Jack? What's going on? Can someone fill me in?" Ashley asked, hating not to know all of the juicy details.

"I fell in love with someone. He used to feel the same, but we can never be together while I am in the Air Force." Sam said sadly.

"So he's in the Air Force too? Let me guess, your C.O.?" Ashley looked at her pointedly.

"Yes he is." Sam admitted.

"You must tell him, speak to him, without your ranks. One thing that I have learned above all else, is that life is precious. You never truly know how much time is left for you until it is too late. I can speak to the President for you. Henry owes me a few favors. Or you resign and continue your work as a civilian scientist." Helen Suggested.

"What if he moved on? What if he laughs in my face? I don't think that I could take that."

"He hasn't moved on. Trust me. I see it every time he looks at you. Just be honest with him, and let him be honest with you." Jacob told her, hoping that Jack doesn't break his little girls heart.

"Ok. I'll give it a shot." Sam told them.

"Hopefully it goes well, but if not at least you will be able to move on." Ashley told her.

"I never want to move on, but let's stay positive."

"Good plan Sis. Just let me know if I need to beat some sense into him." Ashley offered.

"Thanks for the offer Ashley. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"How about tonight. If you wait, you might chicken out." Ashley said.

"Are you guys ok with me leaving you here? Sam asked, unsure if she wanted to leave them alone for fear of them leaving. She was very nervous about confronting Jack, but she knew that if she didn't, that she would be miserable for the rest of her life.

"We'll be fine Sam. Go talk to him." Jacob told her giving her a big hug.

"Ok" Sam said, as she got up, grabbed her purse and left the house.

"Hopefully all goes well this evening for her. I would hate to see her hurt." Helen stated, only wanting her daughter to be happy.

"Believe me. I have seen them together, everything will be fine. " Jacob told them. With that Helen got up from where she was sitting, took her cell phone out of her pocket, and dialed a phone number that she had learnt a number of years ago.

"Hello Henry, this is Helen." Helen spoke into her phone. "I was hoping to call in one of those favors that you owe me….Well two Air Force officers have fallen for one another, and I wish for them to be exempt from the Regulations regarding romantic relationships….Samantha Carter, and Jack O'Neill….Perfect, thank you Henry. Goodbye." Helen then hung up the phone, and looked over to Jacob, and Ashley. "He is waiving the Regulations for all personnel at their base, effective immediately." She said, as she sat back down.

"One quick phone call, and you get the Frat Regs lifted?" Jacob asked.

"I thought it would take more convincing, but apparently he has a soft spot for the both of them." Helen told them. They all started to talk, and catch up on the last few years while they waited for Sam to come home.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sam arrived at Jack's house she got out of her car, taking the time to lock it, and walked up to the front porch. She knocked on the door and waited. Jack opened the door and was thoroughly surprised to see her there. "Carter! What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? There's something that I want to tell you."

"Yeah, sure." He said stepping out of the way, leading her to the couch in the living room. They both sat down, and she turned to face him.

"What I have to say, needs to be between Sam and Jack, and not Carter and her CO. This is hard for me to say, and I don't know how you will react." She rambled twisting her hands with nervousness.

"Just spit it out Carter."

" I'm in love with you, Jack. I have been for a long time." She looked at him as he stared, mouth agape, and after a few minutes she continues "Please say something."

"Sorry Carter, you caught me by surprise here."

"This was a mistake. I've got to go." Sam told him as she rushed to the door to leave. Jack jumped up and went after her, placing his hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him.

"Sam, wait! Don't go!" Jack said, his voice wavering.

"You obviously don't feel the same way about me, and I would rather not make any more of a fool of myself than I already have." Sam said, her voice barely above a whisper, and tears starting to fall. She looked down at the floor, so he wouldn't see her cry.

Jack placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head until his eyes met hers. "Sam. I do feel the same about you. I just never thought in a million years that you would feel that way about me. I love you Sam. I always have"

"You really love me?" Sam asked him, sounding very surprised.

"Yes Sam. Come here." he told her as he brought her into his arms for a much-needed hug. They both held tight as if for dear life. He pulled apart just enough to look into her eyes before leaning in for a passionate kiss. His lips slanting over hers, both relishing in the pleasure and love they brought to the kiss. After breaking apart for air Sam looked his eyes and began to speak.

"As much as I would love for this to go further tonight, I do have company at my place. Dad is there too." She told him as she looked into his eyes.

"Nothing has to happen tonight Sam. We can take as long as you need, I'm not going to push you into this. Besides, I think we should figure a few things out first, namely how we are going to do this without getting court marshaled." He gently grabbed her hand and led her to the couch, so they could sit and talk.

"That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about. I got some pretty big news today. Do you remember when I told you my mother died when I was a teenager?" She asked him.

"Yeah" He replied, not really knowing what to expect.

"Well, it turns out that she didn't die in the car accident. There was an organization that tried to kill her, and would have done anything to get to her, even killing Mark and me. So, my Mom talked to my Dad, and after the car accident almost killed her, she faked her death to protect us."

"They both could be arrested for that. And why would Jake tell you that she is still alive? Why now?"

"Well, I have a half-sister. My mom was looking at a picture of me, she walked in and wanted to know who it was. She got my Mom to call Dad, and they both decided that since the organization is gone, it was safe to tell me the truth. All three of them are at my house right now." Sam told Jack not really sure if she should tell her mother's secret or not. "I ended up kind of yelling at my Mom, and I let it slip that I had been trying to make a hard decision, and she read me like an open book. Dad jumped in, and then Ashley wanted to know what was going on, and I told them how I felt. They encouraged me to talk to you."

"So, I should be thanking your parents, and your sister then." Jack said, holding Sam's hand.

"Yeah, we should both thank them. My Mom also said, that President Hayes owes her a few favors, and she might be able to figure something out for us." She told him.

"That's great Sam. But I want you to know that I will retire, if Hayes can't figure something out."

"Jack I can't ask you to give up your career. I will resign. I can always work at the SGC as a civilian Scientist."

"You don't need to ask Sam. I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life. Why don't we wait to see what your Mom can do first." He told her reasonably.

"Ok. That sounds like a plan." She looked into his eyes and asked "Do you want to go back to my house? Meet everyone, and maybe stay with me? I don't really want to spend another night alone. I just want to be close"

"Of course, I'll come Sam. I don't want to be alone right now either. Just let me pack an over-night bag, and we can go whenever." He told her as he started to get up and walk to his room. He emerged a few minutes later, they both got into her car, and started the drive back to her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam pulled her car into the driveway, and as they got out of the car Sam spoke "So you know, my mom is probably going to give you the third degree…"

"That's fine Sam, I can handle it. I've faced worse over the years than an overprotective mother."

"I hope your right." Sam said as they entered the house. They put their bags down, and walked into the living room. "I'm back." Sam called.

"From your tone of voice, I assume all went well? Otherwise I should hate to have to knock sense into the young man." Helen said from her position on the couch.

"Yes, the talk went well. No need to hurt him." Sam turned to look at Jack before introducing him to her family. "Jack this is my Mom Helen, and my Sister Ashley. Ashley, Mom this is Jack." Ashley got up from her seat and shook Jack's hand before beginning to speak.

"Nice to meet you Jack. Just remember if you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you." Ashley said, the last part with a deadly serious look on her face.

"Ashley!" Helen scolded.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry, if that ever happened, you could have whatever was left after Sam, Jake, and the rest of the base got to me. You all should know that I would never hurt her, hell I would give my life in a heartbeat if it meant keeping her safe." Jack spoke honestly, all the while Sam was blushing at each word out of his mouth.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid." Sam warned him.

"I won't off myself Sam, but if it comes down to you or me you are worth a whole hell of a lot more than I am." Jack told her silently begging her to agree with him. "I can't lose you, you're the reason I made it after Charlie. If you're gone…" Jack's voice broke with emotion as he spoke.

"That won't happen."

"You don't know that Sam. We risk our lives every day, and one of those days could be the day that we don't make it back."

"I know that. That's why I am going to ask for permanent reassignment to the Labs. I'm done with field duty." Sam told him looking into his eyes.

"I can't ask you to do that Sam. You've worked your entire life to get to where you are. You are on the fast track to making Colonel, and General after that. If you transfer now, you know what that will do to your chance at promotion." Jack told her honestly.

"I know that, but this is more important. I will be able to work on more tech than I have time for now, and I'll still be in the program if I'm needed for any emergencies. Honestly Jack, you're worth it, this is worth it. As long as you don't take any unnecessary risks." Sam told him, ignoring the rest of the occupants of the room.

"As long as you're sure, I will support you with whatever you decide to do." Jack said looking into her eyes.

"Ok I caught most of that, even though I totally don't believe that Deep Space Radar Telemetry bullshit. Who's Charlie?" Ashley asked, her bluntness shocking everyone in the room, except for maybe Helen.

"Ashley" Sam said, lightly shaking her head, trying to tell her not to continue that line of questioning.

"It's fine Sam. Charlie was my son. He died when he was eight years old." Jack said, his voice hitching when he acknowledged his son's death.

"I'm sorry, man. That sucks." Ashley told him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Well, now that that is settled why don't we take this time to reminisce on these last few years. We should also discuss the best way to inform your brother of the situation. I have a feeling that will not go over as well as it did with you, Samantha." Helen stated.

"I don't think it matters how we tell him. He won't want to speak to us again after this. Hell, I'd be surprised if he'd still want to talk to Sammy." Jacob told Helen.

"You used to be close with Mark. What happened?"

"You died. He blamed me for the car crash that killed you. I was supposed to pick you up that day, and if I did then the 'Drunk Driver' wouldn't have hit the Taxi you were in." Jacob said, explaining how their story of the accident ruined their family.

"I am sorry Jacob. If I had known that would be the consequence of our actions, I would not have suggested it in the first place."

"And what would you have done? There were no other options! The Cobal would have found us no matter where we went." Jacob's voice grew as his anger rose. "Loosing you was bad enough, but I would do it again if it meant keeping them safe. If Mark is going to kick us out of his life, then that is on him. But I know that he would do anything to protect his family, so hopefully this will mend the broken bridges." Jacob's temper slowly died as he spoke, hoping that he didn't make a fool of himself by admitting that he missed Helen.

"I have missed you dearly Jacob. I have thought of the three of you often since the last we saw each other. Samantha is working to forgive me, and I hope that I have not lost your affections all these years. I understand if I have, however I do not know how composed I will be should that be the case." Helen spoke to Jacob, more forwardly than she usually would speak, but given the situation she deemed it appropriate to be more forward. Jacob moved closer to her on the couch, turning to look into her eyes.

"You haven't lost anything Helen." He said grabbing her hand and holding it tight.

"Aww. That's so sweet. Sam get's her man after getting one hell of a pep talk, and a kick in the ass. Mom and Jacob reunite. Now all that's left is to talk to Mark." Ashley said. With that Jack snorted, and Sam giggled.

"Yeah, the last time I talked to Mark he kept trying to set me up with some cop buddy of his from Denver. When I told Mark I wasn't interested he was less than thrilled, and he hung up the phone on me. I haven't talked to him since. This reveal will probably be less than pleasant." Sam said.

"Well, Mark was always fairly dramatic as a child. I recall a time when he skinned his knee after falling off his bicycle, and he cried as if he had broken a bone." Helen said with a smile.

"Was it worse than when Henry had that splinter in his foot?" Ashley asked Helen.

"It was worse I believe." Everyone continued talking for a few hours. Getting caught up on the past and getting to know each other better. "Now, it is getting late and Ashley and I shall take our leave. I will leave you both with our contact information, please do not hesitate to use it." Helen said as she gave Jacob's hand one last squeeze, got up from the couch and grabbed her purse.

"You're leaving? After only a few hours you're leaving again?" Sam asked, trying not to sound upset, or broken.

"I do not want to impose Samantha. I also know that you will need more time to process the events of today. When you are ready, contact me or your sister. We can arrange a time to speak to your brother at that time." Helen told her, as she motioned for Ashley to follow her. Helen gave Sam, and Jacob both hugs, and shook Jack's hand. "Take care of my daughter young man. I should hate for something to happen to you, or for you to go mysteriously missing. And do not worry about your pesky Regulations, I had them taken care of."

"Mom!" Sam and Ashley both exclaimed, as Jacob chucked.

"Don't worry Helen, I already put him through the passes." Jacob told her, laughing at the look on Jack's face.

"Don't worry Ma'am, Sam's in good hands." Jack told her earnestly.

"Good." Helen replied, and with that both her and Ashley left the house.

"Thank you, Dad, for telling me the truth."

"You're welcome kiddo. I am going to hit the sack. Is the guest room available for me?"

"Yeah, it should be made up and ready to go."

"Ok. Good night kids." Jacob said, as he got up, and left for bed. Sam and Jack sat up and continued to talk for another few hours before they both retired to bed. More happy then either one of them had been for years, they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
